


The Climax

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Accidental Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M, OTPtober, it's a date?, movie theater, no beta we die like men, to the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: On a day without training, Bokuto invites Akaashi to the movies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Climax

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Clímax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990749) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 13: To the movies.

“Agaasheee, let's go out,” Bokuto begged while watching the setter finish packing his things.

It was Friday, they wouldn't have practice that afternoon because the gym would be dedetized, so the coach dismissed everyone and asked them to rest, returning to normal activities on Monday. The captain wanted to enjoy this moment with his teammate since it was rare they could enjoy the moment alone.

“Sure, where to, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi was already with everything ready, he was now fixing his backpack on his shoulders.

“How about watching that movie that' s currently playing in the movie theater? What's the name again, it's…” Bokuto started looking to the ground for an answer, however his mind didn't help him because he got quickly distracted with Akaashi's covered legs, thinking he had the privilege to see them free from the fabric and to notice how they were defined every day.

“Bokuto-san?” Keiji called, taking him out of the daydream. “Are you talking about the Ice Age?”

“That's the one! Do you want to go with me?” Bokuto got excited, more to try to deceive the boy so that he wouldn't realize that he was imagining him stripped of his pants a few seconds ago.

“Yes, I will go with you.”

Koutarou smiled and started walking towards the subway station accompanied by Keiji. The trip to the movies was quiet, full of conversations about volleyball, classes and personal tastes. That's how they discovered some things in common like music, movies and books.

“I didn't know you liked classics, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi was surprised, but had a smile on his face.

“Of course, Frankenstein is a masterpiece!” Koutarou exclaimed, happy. Finally it was catching the attention of the crush.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the desired location, Bokuto pulled him to buy the tickets for the animated film he wanted to see and Akaashi followed him, laughing at the excitement of his eldest. They bought the tickets and some appetizers to pinch while the movie went on — the truth was that only the captain would eat, but the setter pretended that he would also eat when he saw his pleading eyes.

They headed to the room, Koutarou was excited, commenting everything he knew about the movie from how funny it seemed to be and having a good story. Keiji only agreed, it wasn't a feature film he intended to see, but he wouldn't mind seeing it if it would put a smile on his beloved's face. Akaashi was happy that he could disguise his passion for the other and would continue like this, after all, they were just friends and nothing else.

When the movie started, half of the goodies had already been eaten and Akaashi could only hear Bokuto's low groaning. The good side was that he took advantage of all that time to watch it out of the corner of his eye: the bright golden orbs, full of emotions and life, the bi-colored hair spiked, the muscular shoulders and arms covered by the school uniform, the flaming lips, full and slightly pink, always seeming to invite him for a kiss. Looking Bokuto Koutarou was like death to Keiji, every time he didn't fail to steal his air and take several sighs, to the point that he wondered if this was torture or divine blessing.

Akaashi didn't even notice when the screen became interesting to the point of distracting his gaze from the boy. The movie was cool, he admitted, it also had great comedy scenes, he would thank Bokuto later when he finished.

When his attention was elsewhere, it was Bokuto's turn to face him — he didn't know how to be discreet — and the weight of those shimmering orbs made the blushing spread across his face. Koutarou observed Keiji, decorating every expression and detail he could in the hope of immortalizing him in his mind.

“Bokuto-san, the climax,” Akaashi warned. The animated film was coming to an end, but it had only caught his attention because he couldn't stand being watched for so long.

“Oh.” It was the answer obtained after feeling the relief fill his body and that pair of yellow orbs focus on something else.

They knew what had happened there, none was too holy not to have noticed the looks but the shame of speaking out loud was higher. They waited for the credits to appear on the screen to turn, but it was in this quick motion that their lips leaned back and they were without reaction.

Akaashi thought of aborting the mission, turning away and asking forgiveness for the event, however before that was possible, he felt one of Bokuto's hands on his neck, preventing him from making any movement.

Maybe, but only maybe, going to the movies wouldn't have been a bad idea.


End file.
